Titans Fury
by OmniPharoah
Summary: An extraordinary set of circumstances lead to a new Cyborg and two Firestorms joining the team. The world might not survive the Titan's Fury. Teen Titans/New 52 crossover. RavenXRonnie, RobinXStarfire, other pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

OK guys, this is story #6, aptly named "The Titan's Fury". This is a story that will merge the Teen Titans cartoon with the Cyborg and Firestorm's of the New 52 continuity. This story starts at several different points, all supposed to be occurring at the same time. The beginning may be a little confusing, but I'll explain it at the end of the Prologue.

I do not own anything at DC. I just like to pretend I do.

**-=PROLOGUE=-**

Barry Allen was running through the time stream. Flashes of different points in time sped past him. The past three hours had literally been hell on Earth. Because of him, his mother had survived, but at the same time, damaged the time stream to such extremes, it didn't seem possible. Because of him, Earth didn't have Superman or Martian Manhunter. Aquaman and Wonder Woman had become murdering psychopaths, bent on destroying the other. They were literally tearing the world apart. Billions of people, dead, either by drowning, or being torn apart by swords and lances. The world was doomed. It didn't really feel real for Barry until he saw Billy Batson die, run through by an Amazonian sword.

To make matters worse, his greatest foe, Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, had been there to watch the entire thing, and to mock Barry at every turn.

_"You've lost Barry! The Flash can never kill the Reverse-Flash!"_ echoed his final taunt, just before…

_Barry looked up in shock, and Eobard looked down at his chest unbelieving of what just happened. A sword had been shoved into his back and through his chest._

_ "What about me?" growled the voice of Thomas Wayne, this timelines Bat-man. As Eobard's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his body began to fall, and the Reverse-Flash took a few labored, shuddering breaths. "Doctor's orders… When you're in a war, don't stand still."_

That had used up the last bit of strength that Thomas had. Thomas knew that their world was doomed. Cyborg was pinned down, and the Element Woman was trying to protect the rest of the S!H!A!Z!A!M! kids. But it was futile, the Atlantean device had triggered, tearing apart all the land for miles to be seen. Thomas, knowing the only thing left, was for Barry to run, and to do whatever he could to stop that timeline from existing. As Thomas took his last breath, Barry ran as fast as he could. He entered the Speed Force that allowed him access to the time stream. But he was soon spat back out when he thought of his mother. He and his mother shared one final conversation, both of them understanding that it would be the final time either of them saw each other. Again, Barry entered the time stream, this time, seeking himself when he had tried to use the Cosmic Treadmill to save his mother.

Just a few short moments ago, he had found himself. Literally. He came up on another Barry Allen running on the cosmic treadmill.

_As Barry broke the time barrier separating him from himself, he could see his past self look over his shoulder at him while he was running on the Cosmic Treadmill._

_ "What the hell?!" came the startled yelp of his past self._

_ As Barry drew closer and close to his past self, there were tears in his eyes. "Oh God. I'm so so sorry," said Barry as he grabbed his past self off the treadmill. The past Barry, being taken off his feet, lost all his momentum, and was thrown roughly from the time stream by the Speed Force._

_ As soon as his past self was out of the way, Barry continued to run, trying to process everything that had happened. As he continued to run, he noticed flashes of multiple timelines and universes. He saw the terrible world he had just left, images of a female joker tying up children and disguising them like her, leading to their accidental deaths at the hands of Gotham PD._

_ He saw his own world, Hal as Green Lantern, Clark as Superman and Bruce as Batman, without having Wonder Woman and Aquaman trying to destroy anything._

_ As he ran, he noticed another scarlet streak coming up behind him. He wondered if it was his past self trying to come back after him. But no, this scarlet streak was much faster than Barry. As the scarlet streak drew closer to Barry, Barry could see the shape of a man, but he was pure red, as if the Speed Force had been directly merged into his body. Though the silver helmet with gold wings on it, very much like the one Jay Garrick wore, was very plain to see. The other speedster nodded at him, before passing him. Barry saw flashes of what he assumed was a possible future in the scarlet streak left behind, and he started hearing voices from this time frame…_

_**"In the time of Superman's absence, Norman McKay, Keystone City has become a utopia. He is everywhere at once. The residents never see him, nor do they hear him, but all who reside here have felt his presence. Every wrong, no matter how small, is righted with lightning speed. It is a lonely race he runs, but he runs it nonetheless. He lives between the ticks of a second. He is the Flash…"**_

_ As the voice faded, Barry wondered what had happened in that timeline. But before he could think on it too long, he saw other flashes and heard more voices._

_**"Victor… don't give up on me… please… stay with me, you're all I have left…"**_

_Barry watched as yet another Victor Stone was being made into the hero that would eventually be known as Cyborg. Parademons were trying to open a door as Victor started screaming._

_**"Aarrgghhhhh10010011011010101 011101!"**_

_ Then more flashes went by. He saw another Batman, Green Lantern, Flash and Superman fighting more Parademons. Suddenly, one Parademon had a sword run through it. It dropped to reveal another Wonder Woman._

_**"You're strong,"**__ said the alternate Superman._

_**"I know,"**__ replied the alternate Wonder Woman with a smirk._

_ More scenes flashed by. New people, new places. He saw an alternative Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch as they were being pursued by a group of mercenaries._

_**"They killed Trevor! Those bastards killed the coach and Trevor!"**__ yelled Ronnie._

_**"Raymond, shut up, and buckle up,"**__ said Jason as he pulled out a silver cylinder. __**"FIRESTORM!**__"_

_ And with a flash that was brighter than the sun, there were two Firestorms standing in a high school hallway, one red and one yellow._

_ Even more flashes went by, and he saw a Titans tower, a Robin and Cyborg fighting an alternative Cinderblock as an alternative Starfire and Raven blasted him from a distance. The alternative Beast Boy took opportune moments to shape shift and hit from an unexpected angle._

_ That's when the flashes started meshing together._

_**"Kid, we need you to open the vortex and send these things back where they came from,"**__ said Batman._

_** "I can't! My computers aren't responding!"**__ yelled Cyborg_

_** "It's not your computer who is going to do it, it's **_**you**_** kid…"**__ faded Batman's voice._

_**"But… If you are correct… you will also perish, no?"**__ asked a young woman's voice, who sounded startlingly like Firehawk._

_**"I will not die… on my knees…"**_

_** "No! Wait—"**__ was Jason's panicked cry. The sounds off an explosion and a woman screaming filled Barry's ears._

_**"Really? You'll give me another chance? Even though I might mess up?!"**__ This high-pitched could barely contain it's excitement._

_**"Just… give it your best shot,"**__ said Robin's voice, of all people. After another excited yell from the high-pitched voice, something shifted in the time line._

_**"Alright you bastards… ping me!"**__ said Cyborg._

**PING**

_**"The Quantum Field—it's tearing us apart!"**__ panicked an unknown adult._

_**"I hope you can catch better than you carry the ball, Rusch."**_

_** "Ronnie?!"**_

_** "Do it!"**_

**PING PING**

_Streaks and circles of yellow began to permeate the time stream. The way they were webbed together was eerily similar to a Boom Tube…_

_**"It's perfect! Larry, you did it!"**_

_ That's when things got even stranger…_

-=PRESENT=-

With the Justice League of an alternative time-line, their Cyborg suddenly got sucked into the very Boom Tube he had forced open. Many miles away, a nuclear explosion marked the place where Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch were when they defeated the rogue named Pohzar.

The Boom Tube time-stream that Barry was running though had suddenly gotten very hot. He felt people being drawn to him. All of sudden, He broke through the time-stream back into the world… but it was not the world he belonged to…

Barry tripped and fell forward exiting the stream, and as he did, he heard three grunts, four gasps of surprise and a scream of pain. Barry looked up to see the two younger versions of Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch on the ground with the alternative Robin that he saw flashes of. Looking towards the source of the screams, he saw both alternate Cyborgs, almost seeming to occupy the same space at the same time. They were merging. Energy still crackled off of them. With one more flash, the energy sparked and forked like a bolt of lightning, striking both Larry, an alternative dimension Robin, and Barry. Before either of them could figure out what happened, a small Boom Tube opened up behind each of them, and sucked them both in.

With that, Cyborg, with his mechanics and electronics shifting like living, liquid metal, fell backward, unconscious. The three conscious people remaining in the large living room of Titans Tower, looked on in surprise as Robin had disappeared, and then reappeared with three unknown people, and Cyborg somehow merged with himself, before all the men, except for Beast Boy, had passed out on the floor.

After several minutes of stunned silence, Raven voiced the question that was on all their minds.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

-=TTFp=-

Well, there you go. The prologue of my new story. I'll admit, this beginning was tough for me, I didn't know a good way to merge the universes, so I settled on using post-Flashpoint Barry Allen as a scapegoat. Please don't judge this story too harshly just based on this beginning. I promise it WILL get better as it goes.

In case it wasn't clear, Cyborg came from Justice League, right after defeating Darkseid. Ronnie and Jason were pulled from "Fury of Firestorm" issue 12. By the way, for me, Issue #0 never happened. I like Jason and Ronnie being their own Firestorms. As for Teen Titans, this is of course, the cartoon, right after the episode "Fractured".

I've also decided that I will occasionally suggest books for everyone to read. Most will be comics, and will be out in trade paperback when I suggest them. For today, I am of course going to recommend "**The Fury of Firestorm, Vol. 1: The God Particle**".


	2. Chapter 1

**The Titan's Fury, Chapter 1**

**Alright, here's where the story will become a lot more clear and concise on what happened. I know the prologue was confusing, but hopefully, everything will become clear soon.**

**I want to thank my first reviewer on this fic, Whisper Dark Rose. Don't worry, character descriptions will be in this chapter, as well as some explanations.**

**So, on with the show, as they say.**

-=TTF1=-

Slowly, his eyes opened. The bright lights made him immediately regret that decision. He could hear a voice talking softly to him.

"Robin! You are awake! This is most joyous! How are you feeling?" asked Starfire, her voice heavy with happiness.

"Bright…" was the only hoarse whisper he could make at that time.

"We'll turn the light down," replied Raven, apparently somewhere to the left of him. After a few seconds, the lights were dimmed to a point where Robin could open his eyes. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, sat up on the infirmary bed. As he became vertical, his hand went up to his face. To his relief, his mask was still on. It wasn't that he didn't trust his teammates, but hanging around Bruce for so long had instilled a great amount of paranoia in him, and keeping his identity secret was the first line of defense for him.

He took the pain medication and water offered to him by Raven. He looked around the room. Raven, now to his left at the side of the bed was still wearing her typical navy blue cloak and black leotard. Her hood was down, showing her indigo hair. She studied him closely with her violet eyes. Her normally gray-ish skin was quite pale, especially after having two of her friends hurt by some weird vortex. Her right hand was enveloped in her black energy as she moved her hand up, down and around his back, performing various diagnostic spells.

At the foot of the bed was the tall Tamaranian girl, Starfire. She also wore her normal outfit of purple knee-high boots and purple mini-skirt, as well as her matching sleeveless cut-off top. She had taken off her elbow length gloves though, exposing the orange hued skin on her arms and hands. Her green eyes were wide with worry for him. She was twirling his waist length red hair in her fingers, awaiting Raven's prognosis.

And against the door, was Beast Boy. Easily the shortest member on the team, but also one of the most distinctive, what with his green skin and hair, and his pointed ears. He had changed from his normal outfit into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

Robin, let out a sigh, seeing that he was surrounded by friends. He was about to say something when he heard a low moan from behind Raven. He looked over, and saw two more beds being occupied. One was a African-American, wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. While he wasn't cut, per se, he definitely was physically fit. The furthest bed held a white kid, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He was more muscular, and had an athletic build, with a messy mop of brown hair on his head. What was strange was that both occupants were strapped to the bed, and had breathing apparatus masks on.

"Who are they?" asked Robin.

"We don't know. They came out of the vortex with you and the other guy. We've strapped them down, and we're keeping them on sleeping gas for the moment. We wanted to be sure that we were all at one hundred percent before we woke them, in case they are dangerous," said Raven.

"Please, Robin… What happened when the cute Larry attempted to heal your fractured arm?" asked Starfire.

Robin sat in thought for a minute as he recalled what happened. "Well, when he healed my arm, I looked up, and there was nothing, like it was literally an empty white space. The next thing I know, A vortex opens up behind me, and some guys slam into me, and then we're all back in the tower. I can't remember what happened after that…"

"Well bro, that one dude who was here, but now isn't, he looked a lot like the Flash! But, was it really?" asked Beast Boy.

"It seems that way," came Cyborg's voice, to Robin's right. Cyborg moved the privacy curtain, and the Titans, looked on in surprise. Cyborg looked a little older, and broader. The cybernetics on his body had finally stopped shifting around. He no longer had the spots of skin on his arms or legs, but at the same time, a little more of his face was revealed. He no longer had transparent reinforced plastic showing internal circuitry and blue lights on him. Instead, he had small, but numerous lines of blue light highlighting where one piece of metal met another. Cyborg stumbled to his feet. Beast Boy rushed over and put Cyborg's arm over his shoulders to keep him from toppling over.

"My computers have finally finished recalibrating and updating. It seems that I merged with another me from another alternate dimension. I've got his memories… or he has mine… Still trying to figure out if I'm me or him, or even an 'us'. Man, having two sets of memories really bites," sighed Cyborg. "Damn… I had so many full-ride scholarships offered because of how good I was at football. And that's all gone… again."

Beast Boy awkwardly patted Cyborg on the back until Cyborg got control of himself again. "Last my counterpart remembers, was going to see my dad after he didn't show up for my game, again. Then, this box they were studying opened up a Boom Tube, and all these Parademons came through, and started taking people. The initial energy surge of the Tube opening almost killed me," said Cyborg.

"Please, I am not familiar with your Earth words. What is this tube that booms? And are the demons you speak of, are they of a parachute variety? I cannot imagine the horrors a parachute demon could unleash," shuddered Starfire.

Everyone stared at Starfire for a few minutes, before she blushed, and motioned to Cyborg to continue.

"To answer your questions Star, the other me, once he was made into Cyborg, was able to link with every single computer on Earth in a matter of moments. Including the Mother Box, the device that opened the Boom Tubes, which are extra-dimensional wormholes, and they all connected Earth to a place called Apokolips. Now that I'm back online, these upgrades that my other self gave me are letting me link to even the Justice Leagues computers. I'm uploading the Apokolips data to our computer here. But anyway, after my other self came to, he ran as far as he could, thinking that dad made him into some kind of monster… then he ran into the Justice League, apparently before they became the Justice League. Then came _him_. Darkseid. He's the ruler of Apokolips, and he very nearly beat us all. But before he had run from my dad, the other me had managed to integrate a Boom Tube into my systems. Batman helped me gain complete control of my systems, and he, or I or whatever, we opened all the Boom Tubes at once, and all the Parademons got sucked in, and so did I… and then, next thing I know, we were merging, and we passed out… but, I did see that the Flash was one of the ones who came out of the Boom Tube with me. His mask was off, so I was able to get an ID on him… a guy named Barry Allen. According to the Leagues computers, Barry Allen exists here as well, and seems to be able to run fast enough to manipulate time, if Einstein's Theory of Relativity is right. All I can guess is that yet another Barry Allen was running through time, and somehow, my opening the Boom Tubes interfered with that… But, the sheer amount of energy required for something like that… is astronomical. "

The other Titans sat in stunned silence as they processed this. Finally, Robin spoke, being one of the only ones who understood physics well enough to see where Cyborg was going.

"How much energy would it have taken?"

"The equivalent of a nuclear explosion," replied Cyborg. This was met by a grave silence. As one, the Titans turned their heads to the other two occupants of the infirmary.

"So… those two… we're they caught in a nuclear explosion…" started Starfire.

"Or were they the cause of one?" finished Robin. "Cyborg, I know you are going through a lot right now, but if you have access to every computer on the planet, are you able to identify those two?"

Cyborg nodded, grateful for the distraction, stood all the way up, and slowly moved over to them, getting used to his new body. He approached the African-American kid first. The tips of Cyborg's fingers morphed, the index finger into a scanner, and the middle finger into a razor, and the ring finger into a glass type material, with yet another scanner underneath it. Using his thumb and index finger, Cyborg pinched the tips of each of the kids fingers, with the finger pads against the scanner in his index finger. The middle and ring fingers extended, and carefully cut a tiny incision into the boys arm before the ring finger wiped the blood and began to analyze.

"Raven, can you get something to clean and patch him up?" asked Cyborg. Raven nodded and moved to clean and bandage the cut.

With the data gathered from the kids hand and arm, Cyborg's pinky finger morphed as well. Cyborg opened one of the kids eyes, and positioned his pinky right over it. At once, a small series of lasers ran over the irises before flashing off and Cyborg let his eyelids drop back over his eye.

Cyborg did the same to the white kid before motioning to the others to follow him out into the hallway. Once there, and the door closed, Cyborg began to report his findings.

"OK, I actually got two matches for each of them. One from the other me's memory banks, and the other from this Earths computers. The black kid is named Jason Rusch. Here, in this dimension, he is about ten years old, real studious and an egghead kind of kid. Now, for my counterparts computers, he's exactly the same, except for being seventeen. Now, there's something odd about the older Jason, but we'll get to that in a few minutes.

"The other one is confirmed to be Ronnie Raymond. This universes Ronnie Raymond was an average student, at best. He was going to college, where he met a man named Stein, a physicist who had created something referred to as the "Firestorm Matrix". Basically, it let him and Ronnie merge into one being called Firestorm. Firestorm became a superhero, and eventually joined the League, known as the youngest member ever. But, about a year and a half ago, Ronnie was killed in action. Because one half of the matrix was now invalid, it split Ronnie from Stein. Stein's grief and guilt led him straight to the bottom of a bottle, and eventually, about six months ago, Professor Stein committed suicide.

"This Ronnie, that is lying in bed there, is the same age as Jason, both being seventeen, so there's the first major difference. This Ronnie is a lot like me, he was a rising football star. Then there was an explosion at their high school, and authorities reported that Ronnie, Jason, and some girl who was with them at the time had blown it up. To be honest, I don't believe it. Jason had a permanent record that showed he was very dedicated to his studies and the teachers always had glowing remarks about him. The girl was Editor-In-Chief of the school paper, and Ronnie was probably going to be a pro football player.

"But coincidentally, the Jason Rusch in there had gone to an International Science Camp, where he met their universes Professor Stein and quickly became a favorite of Stein. Now, other hijacked data shows that a company called 'Zithertech', had pursued Professor Stein for his research relating to the 'God Particle' and had some special interest in a 'magnetic tube' he had developed. There's no other info on the tube, other than Jason was on the list of suspected people that Stein could have given it to. Shortly after the International Science Camp, an apparent natural gas explosion had killed Professor Stein."

All the Titans stood, with their eyes to the floor, processing what they had just learned, and how they should proceed. If what Cyborg said was true, and the correlations between these new arrivals, and the Ronnie and Jason that already existed here…

Robin, suddenly looked up. The word 'Firestorm' had set off warning bells in his head when he first heard it, but he couldn't remember why. "Cy… the Firestorm from this dimension, what were his powers?"

Cyborg looked at expectant and apprehensive faces of his teammates. He quickly looked up all info on Firestorm he could.

"According to the Leagues files, he had the ability to fly, generate intense heat, throw fireballs, was immune to fire, and could potentially become radioactive. There was a reason he was called 'The Nuclear Man'… but all that pales in comparison to his last power: transmutation," said Cyborg gravely.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire's eyes all widened. A man with that kind of power could literally unravel the very fabric of the universe!

"Transmogrification? What the hell is that?!" said Beast Boy.

The others looked at him with an 'You're an idiot' look, before Raven smacked on the backside of the head.

"_Transmutation_," she corrected. "It's the ability to turn any kind of material into any other kind of material. You remember the legends that alchemists could turn lead into gold?"

Beast Boy nodded, still looking confused, then brightened as comprehension dawned on him. "So those dudes in there can turn lead into gold?! DUDE! THAT IS FREAKIN'SA-WEEEET!"

"Beast Boy, think about it!" snapped Robin. "If they do have that power, and it's entirely possible they can, they could destroy the world. Easily. Can you imagine what would happen if they turned the air we breathe into say, gunpowder? Or turned water into sulfuric acid? Or buildings into bubblegum? If those guys can use transmutation, they can easily be the most powerful beings on the planet. Possibly the universe."

"What if someone like Superman tried to stop them?" asked Beast Boy, his ears drooping as he thought of the implied dangers as well.

"They could turn the concrete around them into Kryptonite, and then Superman wouldn't be so super, would he?" asked Raven in a sharp tone.

Beast Boy became unusually silent as he thought of all the things they could do if they had that power, the dire situation finally dawning on him. The five teens looked at each other, sighing as they tried to figure out what to do. Finally, Robin spoke up.

"Keep them sedated. Gradually, we'll decrease the dosage on one of them, just enough to let them to regain consciousness, and we'll interrogate them and see what we can find out about them."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

-=TTF1=-

Eventually, it was decided that they would awaken Ronnie Raymond first, since, according to Cyborgs records, he hadn't had any interaction with Professor Stein himself, and his grades were average at best. In his drowsy state, he might be more willing to impart information without really taking in anything that they said.

So, over the course of a week, they gradually lightened Ronnie's dosage of sleeping gas. They kept Jason's turned up high enough that he would be drowsy even if a fight broke out and knocked his mask off. To be on the safe side, they wheeled Jason's bed into a reinforced room, with Raven carefully levitating the equipment.

Once Jason was locked away, the machines wirelessly linked to Cyborg to let him know of any abnormalities, the Titans gathered around Ronnie's bed. For the past hour, his heart rate and brain wave activity had been slowly increasing, indicating that he was close to consciousness.

The Titans did not loosen any of the straps on the bed, but did tilt it into a sitting position. Using her dark energy, Raven removed the mask enough to let some fresh air get into Ronnie's system. Slowly, Ronnie's eyelids fluttered, before shutting tightly and then relaxing before he began to slowly open them.

"…Where… where am I?" he asked groggily.

"You're in a place called Titan's Tower. The headquarters of the Teen Titans. We have some questions for you on how you and the other kid ended up here," replied Robin, his tone frosty.

After a couple seconds, Ronnie's eyes seemed to clear a little bit, and he visibly tensed. Seeing this, Cyborg sent out a wireless signal for the mask to slightly increase the dosage of sleeping gas. Within moments, Ronnie's eyes slid out of focus again.

"How did you and Jason end up here, Ronnie?" asked Robin.

"Dunno… One minute, was fighting… another guy… I think his name was Pohzar… the next, we got sucked into some… swirly thing…"

"Who is Professor Stein?"

"I don't… know him… He's someone… that… Jason knew…"

"There were reports of you, Jason and a girl blowing up your high school, care to explain about that?" asked Robin harshly.

"…Not us... Mercenaries… after tube… that gave… us… our powers…"

"Tube? What tube?"

"Something… Stein gave… to Jason. Don't know… what happened to it."

At this point, the Titans were too shocked by what they were finding out to notice Ronnie's speech getting better, and his eyes coming into focus again. Ronnie, however decided to still act like he was drowsy while examining how he was bound.

Robin gathered the Titans in a huddle a couple feet away as they discussed what else they might try to learn from him. As they had their backs turned, Ronnie subtly tried pulling at the wrist and ankle restraints, only to find that they would not budge. As the Titans turned back around to talk to him again, Robin spoke.

"Alright Ronnie, here's what's going to happen now…"

"Actually… I have more… to say," replied Ronnie.

Robin looked suspicious immediately. "What's that?"

Ronnie smirked, and yelled out, "Firestorm!"

In a flash of heat and fire that made the Titans cover their eyes and faces, Ronnie had transformed. The stretcher bed he was strapped to was incinerated, and Ronnie stood, ready to fight. He was now in a red costume with loose fitting sleeves and pant legs. His forearms, and calves seemed to be made of a purple fire that didn't burn anything… yet. His chest had a large white circle on the left side, with three intersecting white lines, separated from each other at forty-five degree angles. On each of these white lines was a red circle. His eyes burned with a white hot fire, and instead of having hair, he now had a plume of purple fire.

The Titans stared in shock as Ronnie's gloved hands started to smoke.

"Now I have some questions for you," said Ronnie.

-=TTF1=-

** And that's the end of chapter one. Now, I just want to go ahead and list some of the elements that were in the prologue, and make reading recommendations off of those.**

** The part of Thomas Wayne being Bat-man and killing the Reverse Flash can be found in the **_**"Flashpoint"**_** trade paperback. I definitely recommend reading this. If you ever wanted to know what a world with Aquaman and Wonder Woman being the bad guys was like, or a world without Superman, pick this up.**

** Then there was a portion of a man running alongside Barry Allen in the time stream, whose body was pure scarlet. That is the Flash from**_** "Kingdom Come"**_**, a book in which society had decided that Superman and the Justice League were too soft on crime, and Magog became the number one 'hero'. As an eventual result, all super-humans start fighting against each other and mankind. READ THIS.**

** The flashes of the different Superman, Wonder Woman and Darkseid and the Cyborg in this story all come from the New 52's Justice League book. The first volume is out, it's called **_**"Justice League: Origins".**_** Again, highly recommend reading it.**

** All reviews are welcome and appreciated. If you're a comic fan, or a Harry Potter fan, please also check out some of my other works.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I'm not going to write out a big long authors note. Sorry about the lateness of not only this chapter, but for the latest chapters of all my other stories. Real life takes priority over everything, especially since I am working 2 jobs, 7 days a week and with my fiance in the hospital, I simply don't have much time to write.**

**TF2**

The Teen Titans stared in shock at the red-clad teenager, who had just seconds ago activated his powers in a flash of purple fire. With his red glowing eyes that didn't have any irises or pupils, his furious expression was all the more intimidating.

"Now I have some questions for you," said Ronnie.

Robin was the first to break from his stupor, having expected something like this to happen. Faster than the eye could see, Robin reached down to his utility belt, and flung three yellow and black discs at Firestorm. Ronnie, being unable to stop Robin from throwing them, still threw a wall of fire at the incoming projectiles, incinerating them instantly.

All at once, the other Titans reacted. With years of teamwork and training under their belt, they huddled together as Raven floated above them, and cast a shield of black energy around them, blocking the purple fire that Ronnie had blasted at them. Through the shield, they could hear the sounds of glass breaking and the Tower's alarms going off as windows shattered and everything in the path of the fire melted. Immediately, the Tower had activated the sprinkler system, trying to douse the fire.

As Raven lowered her shield, they saw Ronnie floating a few inches off the ground, his fire burning as hot as ever. The water from the sprinklers didn't do anything but evaporate as soon as they got any closer than a foot to him. As a result, steam began to fill the room.

With a practiced ease, the Titans immediately spread out, trying to surround the Nuclear Man. Beast Boy immediately rushed forward, morphing into a cheetah to close the distance between the red-clad teen and himself before Ronnie could figure out what was happening. As he got within six inches of Ronnie, he morphed again into a gorilla, now trading speed for power and mass. Unfortunately, as he lunged at the other teen, Ronnie spun and ducked under Beast Boy's arms. Ronnie, using as much of his flying ability as he could in such confined quarters, flew around Beast Boy and tackled him from behind.

"Trying to beat me in close combat?! I'm a junior varsity football player, idiot!" yelled Ronnie as he took Beast Boy down to the ground before releasing him and moving to engage Robin again.

Beast Boy, who had morphed back to his human form as Ronnie had tackled him, screamed in pain, his back having been seriously burned by coming into contact with Firestorm. Within seconds, Raven pulled him back toward her, and rapidly began trying to heal his burns.

"Beast Boy, you can't fight him. All your animal forms are pure close combat, and he may as well be living fire right now. I can't heal you completely right now, but I will do what I can," she said, panic and worry clear in her voice. "You need to go find something that you can use to actually subdue him. Try getting one of the fire extinguishers. And be careful."

With that, Raven rejoined the fight, and Beast Boy shakily climbed to his feet. With one last worried glace to his friends, Beast Boy ran off down the blackened and burned hallway.

**-=TF2=-**

As Ronnie rushed at Robin, he saw the orange skinned girl float into the air as well, her eyes glowed a bright emerald green, and her hands were emitting balls of green energy as well. As she pointed her fists at him, he was surprised to see a beam of the green energy surge towards him. Thinking quickly, Ronnie changed direction in mid-air, now moving as far from the beam as he could. As it continued to race after him, Ronnie planted his feet onto the floor and gathered a ball of fire around his left fist. Right before the star-bolt made impact, Ronnie punched at the air, sending a pillar of purple fire at Starfire's own energy. The two attacks met in the air, both were evenly matched. Starfire struggled to keep her energy beam up, because as long as they were locked in this stalemate, Ronnie couldn't move from that spot.

Taking his cue, Robin rushed up, his telescoping staff at the ready. Robin jumped into the air, both hands on the staff, ready to bash in Firestorm's head. Ronnie saw this however, and with his empty right hand, caught the metal staff. He winced in pain. If his body had actual bones while he was Firestorm, every bone in his hand would be broken. As he held the staff, smoke rose from the edges of the staff that made contact with his fiery hand. As Robin kept the pressure up, he signaled to Raven. If they could trap him and cancel out his powers, one melted staff would be worth it.

Ronnie was panicking a bit, as the orange girl and the kid with the colorful outfit had him pinned down. It was then he noticed a mass a black energy beginning to swirl around him…

**-=TF2=-**

As the badly-burned Beast Boy ran down the halls, he couldn't help but worry about his friends, but he knew that Raven had been right. If he couldn't touch the guy without getting burned, then he couldn't do anything except get something that could let him fight at range.

"Dude… that guy really did a number on this place… I mean, his purple fire looks friggin' awesome, but it hurts like a bitch," muttered Beast Boy. As he rounded the corner to the stairwell, he found what he was looking for. "Nice! This extinguisher seems to be alright! Too bad the other ones had all popped."

As Beast Boy removed the undamaged fire extinguisher, an explosion from behind him shook the building. Next thing he knew, he felt something hard smash against his head, and Beast Boy was out cold.

**-=TF2=-**

As the black energy swirled around Ronnie, he saw it forming a bubble around him. Robin had leapt away, sacrificing his staff, and at the last second before the bubble was completed, Starfire had finally released her energy beam.

The Titans looked on as Raven constricted the bubble around Firestorm, and all seemed to finally be going alright. But after a few moments, and some strained grunts from Raven, the bubble seemed to almost boil on its surface. The bubble then began to expand, and all at once, shattered as a blast of fire impacted the outside wall, blowing a hole open. In a streak of fire, Ronnie had flown through the hole going to the outside.

"Don't let him get away! He's too dangerous to be out in the open!" commanded Robin.

Starfire immediately flew after him, and Raven used her magic to form a black platform to carry Cyborg and Robin.

Firestorm, once outside, began to circle Titan's Tower, trying to figure out where he was and trying to recognize any of the landmarks around him. Unfortunately, he saw nothing he knew of. About that time, several bolts of green energy streaked by him. He turned and saw the orange girl charging directly at him, her face contorted in rage. Not knowing that she was an alien that frankly had an astounding amount of resistance to harsh elements, he planned to wait just long enough for her to get right in front of him before blasting her with as much fire as he could muster. He was greatly surprised however, when she continued flying through his flames and delivered an earth-shattering punch to his jaw.

Ronnie fell into the Towers roof at an astounding speed. As the dust cleared, Ronnie groggily stumbled to his feet. He looked up to see Raven gently depositing Cyborg and Robin onto the roof as well, right before she decided to shoot bolts of black magic at him.

Taking to the air again, he heard the orange girl give a loud roar before firing off another green beam. Again, Ronnie intercepted it with another blast of fire from his right hand. He was taken by surprise once more when the goth chick shot a beam of black energy at his unprotected back. Turning his body ninety degrees, he used his left hand to shoot a second pillar of fire, intercepting the black beam as well.

Taking advantage of Ronnie's situation, Robin dashed forward, flinging his bird-a-rangs at Ronnie's front. Ronnie, quickly running out of energy and options, concentrated as hard as he could to have a ball of purple fire envelope him, protecting him from Robin's thrown weapons.

As Ronnie was concentrating on Robin and the two girls, Cyborg took his opportunity to run around behind the Nuclear Teen and braced himself against the roof. He raised his right arm, pointing it at Ronnie. Immediately, the mechanics began to shift.

_**"Defense systems activated. Reconfiguring. White noise cannon enabled,"**_ stated Cyborg's armor as the cannon began to charge. _**"Target locked."**_

As Cyborg was about to fire his cannon and finish the fight, the roof directly in front of him rose up, shaped like an open hand, and it closed around the cannon. Immediately, the cement and plaster of the roof then changed to a mass of titanium, and with the extra weight suddenly on his arm, Cyborg was forced to drop his arm to the ground. His electronic eye zoomed in on the rest of the fight, only to watch Robin's utility belt and weapons evaporate into smoke, Ravens hood and cape turned into cement, throwing her off balance and forcing her to the ground, and another mass of roof shooting towards Starfire in a great wave, forcing her to break off her attack on Ronnie to defend against it.

"That's enough! Everybody stand down, or things are going to get real bad for the green kid!" yelled a new voice.

Immediately, everyone looked in the direction of the new voice, and saw the other teen, Jason. Only now, he was in his own Firestorm form. Aside from different markings, and a yellow color scheme than Ronnie, they looked remarkably similar; with one final exception being that Jason's fire looked like actual fire, and was not some odd color. Looking down in Jason's yellow-clad right arm, they saw an unconscious Beast Boy wrapped tightly in steel rings.

"Jason! You're alright!" exclaimed Ronnie, the relief on his face palpable.

"Power down Ronnie, we've got to figure out what's going on. Fighting these guys right now won't help anything," said Jason, his eyes never leaving the Titans. Reluctantly, Ronnie touched down softly on the roof, and stood still as the purple fire slowly burned out, and the red outfit faded back into his normal clothes.

Just as reluctantly, Robin lowered his weapons.

"Titans, stand down," growled Robin. Following their leaders instructions, Starfire and Raven touched down onto the roof as well, releasing the built-up energy in their hands. Cyborg lowered his cannon as it shifted back into his arm.

Ronnie slowly walked towards Jason, and Jason, once Ronnie had made it over to him, floated over to Robin and the others before turning the steel rings binding Beast Boy into oxygen. Jason then floated back to Ronnie, before he powered down as well.

"Now," said Jason, looking at the Titans. "Let's talk."

**-=TF2=-**

A while later, the Teen Titans, Ronnie and Jason had gone to the Titans living room. Beast Boy sat on the couch, with an ice pack to his head, and covered in burn salve. The back of his head was swollen from Jason transforming the smoke from the walls into a 2x4 plank and bashing Beast Boy in the head before binding him and intervening in the fight.

Robin and Cyborg were talking to Ronnie and Jason, at the main computer terminal, while Starfire and Raven stayed near the kitchen area. Their eyes never leaving the newcomers. After it had been decided that the Firestorms and the Titans would not break out into another fight, the groups went about learning as much as they could from each other.

Once the fight had calmed down, the Firestorms had helped to rebuild the Tower, and the Titans, specifically Cyborg, was sharing the information on their counterparts for that dimension. Ronnie, hearing that he had been a part of the Justice League, and that he had died, shocked him. He became very quiet as Jason continued to talk with Robin and Cyborg.

Soon after, the Teen Titans and the Firestorms walked out onto the island, and the Firestorms flew off, in search of their counterpart's families.

**-=TF2=-**

As Ronnie neared the house that he and his mother lived in, he noticed that weren't any big changes from the same neighborhood in his own dimension. The play equipment at the suburbs playground seemed a bit older, but other than that, nothing had changed.

Landing in a wooded area out behind his house, he decided to wait until it was a bit darker before trying to investigate. After all, if he was dead, it wouldn't do to walk out in the middle of the day and scare his mom and possibly have her cause a scene in front of the neighbors.

Keeping his house in sight, Ronnie climbed up a tree, one where the leaves were dense enough to keep him hidden, while at the same time, letting him move just a single branch to give him sight of the house and the back yard. Getting into a comfortable position, he settled in to wait until dusk.

**-=TF2=-**

A few hours later, Ronnie woke up when he heard the sound of his mother's voice. Nearly falling out of the tree he was in, Ronnie climbed down as quickly and as quietly as he could. He crept closer to the fence line surrounding his mother's house. The back yard lights had come on, illuminating the backyard to combat the waning sunlight. Ronnie peered through the cracks in between the planks to his mom stepping walking into the back yard. With happy tears in his eyes, Ronnie made to climb the fence and call out to her.

"Hey, JoAnne, you alright?" said a man, as he stepped out of the sliding glass door to join Ronnie's mom. Immediately, Ronnie dropped back behind the fence, watching the scene play out through the cracks.

The man was tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, and his facial features were surprisingly familiar. Ronnie had to stifle a gasp. It was his father!

Slowly, Ronnie's father, Edward, opened his arms, and JoAnne stepped into his embrace, a sad smile on her face. "Time for our nightly visit, huh?" whispered Edward.

"Yeah… I always enjoy getting to visit and talk with him," replied JoAnne. Slowly, the couple walked towards the lone tree in the back yard. Ronnie had to change position to see what they were moving towards. As he finally found a new spot, he heard his parents again.

"Hi Ronnie, I thought about you all day today…" said his mother, softly, and sadly. Ronnie could see her eyes shining with tears as she spoke to a white marble slab in the yard. Ronnie felt his stomach clench. The grave was his. Or rather, the grave was his counter-parts. As his mother spoke softly, his father held onto her even tighter, and tears streamed down their faces. Ronnie's own eyes were wet with tears that he had not yet shed. Downcast, he crept away from the fence. How stupid was he, to think that he could just show up here, knowing that this woman, who was so much like his own mother, would accept that he, someone who was so much like her own son, would just accept him and welcome him with open arms, even with her child buried in her backyard. He couldn't do this to his mother and his father.

Slowly, quietly, Ronnie stepped towards the street, not really having a destination in mind. Where could he go now? He didn't have a home, and didn't have a family he could go back to. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and forced him to put in foot in front of the other. He almost didn't notice the teenage girl wrapped in a navy cape with the hood pulled over her head. He started when he almost bumped into her.

She pulled her hood down, revealing her indigo hair and her violet eyes as she seemed to look into his very soul. His breath caught as he looked at the beautiful young woman before him, before his thoughts went back into their melancholy state.

He trudged down the street, illuminated by the street lamps that had automatically come on when night began to settle in. She fell into step next to him, following his lead. He was emotionally unstable at the moment, and she intended to watch him, not just because of the destruction he could cause if he couldn't handle the stress, but also because she had seen a little bit of his true personality after their fight. Like her, he had anger issues, and he also held a great power inside of him. She could relate to him better than anyone else on the team at that point in time, and so she would be there when he decided to open up.

As they walked, Ronnie wiped the unshed tears from his eyes, and began with the obvious question. "How did you know where I was?"

Quietly, Raven placed a bit of his shirt tail in between her finger and her thumb. As she pulled it away, a small black and yellow piece of metal was held up to the light.

"Robin tagged both you and Jason before you left. He asked me to speak to you, and Starfire to Jason after you two met your 'parents' again. But, I saw you coming around without actually talking to your parents, so I assumed you don't plan on revealing yourself to them."

Ronnie looked at her for a minute, before turning forward again, and continuing to trudge on. Raven followed him quietly. The two of them fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence as they walked the suburban street. Soon, they came across a small playground. It wasn't much, just a slide, a small dome-shaped jungle gym and a swing set. Though it was small, it was well maintained.

Ronnie led them toward the swing set. Noticing that the swings were all covered with dust and grime, he pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped them down before offering the first cleaned one to Raven. She cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

"Just thought you wouldn't want to get your clothes dirty…" said Ronnie, quietly.

Raven nodded in thanks to him before taking the offered swing. She watched him as he sat on the swing next to her and let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. It was a nervous habit of his when he was feeling particularly stressed.

The two sat in silence, the night air being comfortable, as it was in the end of springtime. The wind whispered around them, making the leaves on the trees rustle. After Ronnie regained his composure, he began to speak.

"When I was just a kid, my dad left us, and it devastated my mother and I. But with time, we were able to move one. To be honest though, since that time, I always held out hope that he would come back to us, to me. But he never did. Never even bothered to get in contact with us. And now I see that here in _this_ world, he came back... but only because I had died. Makes me wonder if he left mom _because_ of me... The day he left, it felt like the end of the world. But it wasn't even close..."

Ronnie's eyes seemed to stare off into the distance, as if viewing the memories he was recounting.

"When Jason opened the bottle that gave us our powers, I thought we had been turned into monsters, meltdowns with legs. We didn't know anything about our powers or how to properly handle them. Because we had them though, a group of mercenaries framed us and a friend for blowing up our school and for murders that we didn't commit. Having the lives we had become accustomed to just ripped away like that? That felt like the end of the world as well... But the worst was yet to come"

Raven stopped swinging as she took in Ronnie's every word. Their situations weren't quite the same, but it seemed like the more he opened up to her and the more he revealed, the more similarities between them were coming to light.

"A group called Zithertech, the organization that was actually behind the murders and the bombings of not only our school and lives of people we knew, but hundreds of others as well. They tricked us not only into trusting them, but also into going after several rogue Firestorms. Little did we know, we were also on that list of rogue Firestorms. The first one we encountered though... he changed our perspective on everything. He was from one of those Middle Eastern countries... don't remember which one, and don't care at all. They were at a concert... Zithertech told us it was a PR stunt, we get a little glory and exposure, and the terrorist gets some cash. That wasn't the case at all... They told us that it was a game... How the hell could we have been so stupid?! No one with our kind of powers can afford to play games with their powers, and most will use it to threaten or kill... we thought it was a game. Thousands of people were gone in a flash. Completely incinerated, all because we... No, I thought it was a damn game! Ugh... That was the closest to the end of the world that we had come to.

"Then, there was a big chase, it separated me and Jason for a while, but both our paths brought us to the same place and the same time. Then, right as the conflict was finally at an end, BAM! We're pulled away from our world entirely, everyone we knew or loved gone, and replaced by a world we don't belong in... I'm just so overwhelmed... I don't know what to do or where to go from here."

Ronnie leaned against the chain of the swing, emotionally drained. He couldn't believe that he had opened up so completely to a stranger, in fact, earlier in the day, he considered her and her friends as enemies. But, there was something about her, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Soon, after Raven finished processing what Ronnie had said to her, she became very quiet. After several uncomfortable minutes, she made up her mind.

"Ronnie, what I am about to tell you, I had never told _anyone_, not even my closest friends. If you breathe a word of this to any living soul, I _will_ make you suffer, understand?" asked Raven, fiercely.

Quickly, Ronnie nodded his head in agreement. The fact she was going to reveal something she hadn't even told her friends was showing an insane amount of trust in him, and he wasn't about to abuse her trust.

Taking a deep breath and biting her lip, Raven gathered up her own courage to speak.

"I was born on another planet, called Azarath. I am the daughter of a human, and… a being of immense power. That's partly where I gained my own powers. My mother raised me for a few years, but because this beings power was based on dark magic, it had poisoned her. She died when I was 4. I was raised by Monks from there on out, at least until I was 10. That's when my father found out about my mother's death. The monks… had a little warning at least, when the planet began to shake and rumble. They used a massively energy consuming teleportation spell to send me here, to Earth."

Raven wiped her eyes and took a couple of large, shuddering breaths. It was still painful to think about, but she had to control her emotions, otherwise, her powers would run rampant.

"After being sent here, I tried to communicate with the Monks, but I found out that Azarath had been completely destroyed. My father… well, he isn't dead, but the release of all the energy ripped open a dimensional vortex, similar to what you and Jason were sucked through, and he is currently sealed away in that dimension. Trust me, I know what it's like to have your world torn away."

Ronnie and Raven's eyes met, and a moment passed between them. This was a person that the other could confide in. After several seconds, Raven realized they had been staring into each others eyes, and looked away. A slight dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"We should probably head back, that is, if you want to join the Teen Titans," said Raven, barely above a whisper.

Ronnie stood up and stretched, working the soreness out of his back. He offered a hand to Raven, and helped pull her up as well.

"Yeah, might as well. No place I'd rather be," said Ronnie. "Before we go back to your base though, you want to go grab some dinner? I'm starved!"

Raven blushed slightly brighter as she nodded her head. The two began to walk out of the park, and a black portal opened in front of them, and the both of them stepped through.


End file.
